


Things Before You

by IamV



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian POV mostly, F/M, demonfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamV/pseuds/IamV
Summary: Perhaps love changes some things.





	Things Before You

 

_ PDA _

Before, he had always scorned the idea of public displays of affection. It was unreasonable, you were already together why the excessive show. But now, he found himself feeling odd if her hand wasn’t in his. He liked the feeling of their fingers interlaced, and often found himself seeking out her hands. Loved the warmth of her skin, loved touching her warm hands that could hold the brightest of light without burning. He’d even picked up the habit of bringing Mari’s hands to his lips.

It was all over the tabloids how affectionate he was with his girlfriend. And if someone had told him he was to become openly affectionate, he wouldn’t have believed it. But here he was, at some open garden party, running his thumb over the unblemished skin of her knuckles as everyone else chattered.

_ Kissing _

He hadn’t thought much of kissing, it was just lips connecting; a very open acknowledgment of affection. He didn’t care much for it until their first kiss. And even then it wasn’t a real first kiss, it was them being hurled onto one another and mouths and teeth clacking together.

He remembered it all too well. He’d apologized after the incident, made it clear and possibly said so too loudly to be casual, but his lips had tingled from more than just the injury. She offered to give him a proper kiss, offhandedly and as a joke. But he had bit the bullet and stepped forward to at the very least clear whatever bubbling chemistry was going around them.

It was mutual, that much he understood. She had taken control, pressed their lip together one hand on his shoulder for leverage and her other fingers tentatively touching his jaw. And it was magic.

The smell of her; chocolate scented cream and citrus shampoo with her warm nature and her sweet self. It was all magic.

She moved to part their lips and his arms, that were obediently at his sides, came alive and wrapped around her. Pulling her close and his mouth opened under hers. Mar’i made a slight noise of surprise before walking them to a wall and using her flight to press against him.

Kisses, he found, could leave one more breathless than any rigorous training routine. Also, kisses anywhere like say; the collarbone and hollow of the throat were very nice.

_ Hugging _

Before they got together, more accurately before he began catching feelings, he wasn’t a fan of receiving hugs.

Mar’i was a very openly affectionate person. She hugged most everyone. Smiled at just about anyone. And was so open and happy with the inane ability to elicit a smile from probably everyone.

She hugged Batman, fully donning the suit and all, and he’d pat her head.

She hugged Drake and he’d return it with a one arm squeeze.

She hugged Todd and he would rest his chin on her head for a moment in return. __  
  


But when she hugged him, it was usually done after ignoring his warnings and protests and lasted no more than three seconds. But she would hug him nonetheless.

When he began to catch feelings, her hugs brought about a disheartening dizziness. When he caught feelings he became hyper aware of her scent. He liked the warmth of her person. Began to relish in the closeness. And perhaps that is how he was caught.

And most crucially, he took notice when Mar’i did not hug him. And an, even more, grave mistake, he mentioned it.

“You don’t like hugs, right? So what’s the big-Oh!” her eyes came alight, glimmering as she strode over to him. She was smirking as she looked into his eyes as he stammered out an excuse.

She had silenced him with a hug and perhaps that is when it started.

He let his arms wrap around her and let his chin rest on her head. He reciprocated her hug and after that, it became common to have her hugs.

Now, in their home, she would hug him and he would hug her. It was common place. It was welcomed.

_ Biting _

 

He had never thought himself to ever enjoy it. Never once did it cross his mind but now it was a common occurrence for him sink teeth into her shoulder and relish in the way she’d hiss.

In their bed lying in afterglow, he’d nip her skin. When she did homework on the floor in the living room he’d come over to graze his teeth along the nape of her neck. He really liked having her bottom lip between his teeth. He liked biting and Mar’i had not minded, she had actually encouraged him to be more rough.

_ Sex _

He would have thought it simple procreation, nothing more. He had always thought it was just something he’d partake in when it came time to have heirs. But after their first time, the perception had changed.

In summary, it was enjoyable. And they couldn’t really keep their hands off each other.

_ Hair Pulling _

 

He liked hair pulling, for clarity, he liked it when she pulled his hair. It stung in the best of ways. Loved the way Mari’s nails grazed against his scalp. Adored the way she’d pull on his hair to trail kisses down to his collarbone and even more so when they kissed.

_ Naps _

He had never been the type lounge around doing nothing. Even with his strenuous work, he couldn’t just sleep anywhere. If he’s honest, he wasn’t one for sleeping.

But Mar’i had the ability to sleep anywhere, at any time. Like a cat.

She had fallen asleep sunbathing in front of windows, in her incubator, on the couch, on the floor, once in a park. It had been something he’d merely raised an eyebrow at.

But after they had moved in together and began sharing a bed, sleep came more easily. His bed seemed more comfortable with her in it. It was probably her that made it so.

“Hey, are you busy?” rolling along the floor to see him come in. He set his things on the kitchen table as he walked over, replying “no” as he did so. “Come take a nap with me, then” she smiled impishly and rolled back to her mountain of pillows and blanket she pulled from a closet. He removed his jacket and dress shirt before settling into her napping-nest. Completely relaxed against the pillowy floor he felt Mar’i throw half of the blanket over him as she burrowed herself into the pillows. After she swung a leg over him, he let his eyes close and drift off to sleep.

 

_ Cuddles _

“Y’know, I never took you for a cuddler,” she said as he moved them so that she laid on her back and he was pillowed against her breasts, nuzzling himself into the crook of her shoulder. He sleepily hummed his answer. Shifting his arms to securely hold her, so she couldn’t escape to start her day.

He heard Mar’i give a sigh before her hands trailed down his back. “Are you complaining, beloved?” raising his head and trailing his nose along her neck at look to her face. She gave him a mock scowl before replying: “X’hal, you’re a real parasite, Wayne.”

**Thanks for reading. -V**

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna make this a two-shot with a Mar'i perspective. Please feed me ideas, thank you


End file.
